Headache
by Yami Koibito
Summary: Umineko fic. NatsuhiShannon. Natsuhi just hates her headaches. They just need to go and bother someone else. Shannon gives her medicine and that is the start of the Punishment Game.


**Headache**

**Rated: R**

**One-shot created on: July 27rd, 2009**

**One-shot finished on: July 28th, 2009**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the visual novel, anime or the mangas...**

**A/N: This time it's not a Beatrice x Shannon fanfic! ...Ok it does have Shannon. I just love her, the little moeblob. xD;;; Well anyways, this is dedicated Natsu-*shot***

**"Speaking"**

**Summary:_ Natsuhi just hates her headaches. They just need to go and bother someone else. Shannon gives her medicine and that is the start of the Punishment Game. (Natsuhi x Shannon)_**

**Takes place:_ Like Arc 2-ish?_**

---

The wife of the Ushiromiya head rubbed her temples as once more another antagonizing headache began to form. It happened daily and it hurt like the dickens. She placed a hand to the wall to try an ease herself of her troubled head as she groaned at having this weak composure exposed to whomever chose to walk by the hall. "Ugh, where's my medicine."

Cackling could be heard throughout the mansion, yet only those with perfect wavelengths were able to hear it let alone see the bearer of that lunatic laugh that was causing the horrible headaches for the other. "This never gets old~" The person spoke in an amused tone as she continued to whack the poor woman with her pipe.

"B-Beatrice-sama, what are you doing to Natsuhi-sama?"

Just what she needed to ruin her little fun. "Shannon-chan, why must you interrupt my fun?" The golden haired woman pouted at the maid that just sighed. "Come on~ Let me have so fun with Natsuhi, it's fun watching her squirm from my little pipe of doom."

"I-I'm sorry Beatrice-sama, but I must tend to Natsuhi-sama's headache." The witch just pouted more as the maid ignored her. "Natsuhi-sama, if we may, let's go to the parlor. I'll fetch you some tea to go with your medicine."

The older woman groaned as she clutched her head. "Ugh, thank you Shannon." Natsuhi removed her hand from her head and walked to the parlor with the maid by her side to keep an eye on her. "I'm fine now, just fetch me my medicine please." The proud female sat down in a seat and dismissed the other for an errand.

"As you wish, Natsuhi-sama."

Now this gave the witch a very intriguing idea. Giggling, she disappeared from the room with her butterflies and reappeared in the kitchen in seconds. "Now~" She opened the boiling hot tea kettle with ease and added some special witch spice that affected humans in a very interesting way. "Let's see Shannon try to stop this."

Footsteps.

"Let the games begin."

Shannon strolled into the room and found the tea ready for the taking thanks to Gohda and a certain other person. She bore on a smile unbeknownst of the troubles that lie ahead with the tea serving. The maid grabbed the medicine and placed it among the tea cart with the kettle and cups. "Hopefully, Beatrice-sama, won't hit Natsuhi-sama anymore with her pipe today."

Giggles could be heard from behind hair, but she paid no heed to the amused witch whose plan was about to blossom.

The youth returned to the parlor where a melancholy Natsuhi sat trying to relax under these conditions. Her light-brown eyes glanced up at the arrival of her maid and saw that she indeed brought the tea and her medicine like intended. "...Thank you, Shannon. Would you mind testing the tea for me?"

"Certainly, Natsuhi-sama." Shannon smiled as she poured the tea into two cups, one for her and one for the other. She took a seat across from her and took a sip of the mysterious tea which made the witch near them grin as a new twist was added to her plan. "It's clear, Natsuhi-sama."

"...Alright then." Natsuhi took a couple tablets of her prescription medicine and popped them into her mouth while washing over the taste with the tea. "The tea tastes different today, did Gohda add something new to the batch?"

The maid flailed on the inside as she forgot to ask Gohda what kind of tea he brewed that day. If George was there, he would save her from this terrible predicament. Though he and the others went out to the beach today since it was beautiful day. "U-Um, I'm sure he did. If I remember correctly he added--"

Shannon was interrupted by the other's sudden plop to the floor which caused her to panic. "Natsuhi-sama?!" She didn't know what happened, she'd drank the tea also so it should have been safe. "Natsuhi-sama~ Please be alright!" The girl wasn't an expert on medical terms, but she knew the basic how to check someone's pulse. Though at this moment, she was too nervous to remember which were the right vital points so she checked random spots which didn't help. "K-Krauss-sama's going to kill me."

"Who's going to kill you?" Suddenly she pinned to the floor without a second thought and surprisingly it was done by none other than Natsuhi.

"N-Natsuhi-sama? W-What are you doing?"

The lady atop her just let out a low chuckle and gazed upon the panicked maid. "...I never realized how much you've grown throughout these years Shannon." Her hands roamed all over the maid's body, feeling it up as the other tried to squirm free.

"Natsuhi-sama, W-we shouldn't be doing such things." She protested trying as hard as she could to resist reacting to those movements the other set upon her. The girl tried thinking of why this happened and it all pointed to the tea. She kicked herself inside for not checking if anything unusual was present. It was her fault that they were in this mess.

The older woman gave her a quick peck on the lips and stared into her frightened eyes. "Is it really your place to decide that?"

"N-no, it isn't..."

She smiled and nibbled the youth's ear. "Beautiful little furniture. You're supposed to be used by us."

"Y-Yes, Natsuhi-sama..."

Shannon heard snickering and tried to pinpoint the location, but what surprised her was the sudden reappearance of the witch. "Yes, Shannon~ Furniture shall always be used by its masters."

"B-Beatrice-sama! W-What are you doing?" She questioned spotting the camera in hand from where she laid.

The woman just laughed at how flustered she was becoming from this little venture. "My, you really do get flustered easily. I'm recording this for future references."

"R-R-Recording? Then, did you have something to do with the t--Ahh~" Natsuhi had groped her breasts at the wrong time and let out a moan. "T-Tea!" She just watched as the other just cackled and smoked her pipe.

Beatrice adjusted the angles in the camera with a smug grin. "My what delicious footage I can show the others. Now we're even for today Shannon... Oh wait." Her face grew even more devious. "You drank the tea also didn't you? Nevermind. Kihihihi." And she disappeared to record in a more non-noticeable place.

"B-Beatrice-sama!"

This time, Natsuhi caught wind of her cry to the golden witch and scoffed. "Beatrice?..."

"Natsuhi-sama, I-I'm sorry."

She just said nothing and began removing the other's clothes even with the maid's protests. Natsuhi was just too strong for the maid to escape and it delighted her so. "...It's time for your punishment, Shannon."

"P-Punishment?"

The adult examined the pretty specimen before her and decided to start from the ending point. "You haven't done your job correctly, let's fix you up."

Shannon glanced around to find anything that could help her out of the predicament, but everything just pointed out as a futile escape. She didn't want to know when the tea affects would kick in. The only explanation she could come up with was the tablets speeding up the process for Natsuhi so then--

The girl felt something click on inside her as the other pressed on further into her womanhood using her crafty fingers. "N-Natsuhi-sama..." She uttered out, the effects of the tea earlier slowly starting up. "N-Not there~" She squeezed her eyes shut as her vision blurred from the feelings swelling up insider her now.

"Oh? Is this where the problem is?... Ah yes, it's leaking."

The maid couldn't believe this was happening, her body wasn't listening to her. It wouldn't move, it just laid there helpless like a newborn baby. It was the effect of the tea. Her body wanted this even if she in her right mind didn't. "A-Ah...fix me, Natsuhi-sama."

"Not without a price, Shannon."

The Ushiromiya head wife took something from a trunk and came back with a smile. "Now, let's see if this would help with the leaking, shall we?" The maid accepted without know what she was about to experience. "This'll be rough..."

"Ahhh~!" The youth cried out as she felt something rough shoved into her. "N-Natsuhi-sama!" The other continued to thrust the empty Winchester gun into the girl and enjoyed her screams as more juices flowed out from her. The maid placed her hands over her breasts and began rubbing them to try and ease everything.

The adult continued to satisfy the maid's pleasures though glanced down at naked self. "Oh my, I'm leaking too." She glanced at the moist gun and then to herself thinking of using her own idea to herself. Natsuhi position herself and thrust the part of the gun that she held moments ago into her vagina.

The two continued on, thrusting the gun inside themselves as the juices kept flowing out. The two rubbed their breasts as their nipples became hard and cried out in ecstasy at each quick thrust. The moans echoed throughout the empty mansion and the witch was sure enjoying their little show. Recording every little thing that happened in the most intriguing camera angles.

"So, the game ends," Beatrice whispered as she glanced over the unconscious women covered with their own juices and saliva. "Better luck next time, maybe you'll win--oh wait, I always win." The witch laughed as she disappeared leaving the two to themselves.

**_OWARI - THE END_**


End file.
